Digimon Adventure 02 (Game)
NOTE: This page is just a fan-made. but it's good to try making idea ahead. (デジモンアドベンチャー02 Dejimon Adobenchā 02) Is the second video game based on TV Anime series. This story will follow the same story from original TV anime series with some additional change and more new improvement story writing which expand a lot of new development for main character in-depth. Digimon Adventure 02 (Game), available for PlayStation Vita and will be released as Digimon Adventure 02+ Ultimate Edition 'available for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Xbox One, Xbox One X, Nintendo Switch, and PC. Plot Three Passed After Digimon Adventure, A new generation of DigiDestined, composed of three new children, as well as Kari and T.K. from the original Adventure series, are given a new kind of Digivice known as ''D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. Another advantage was Armor Digivolution, using a device called a Digi-Egg, (unrelated to the Digi-Egg that defines the earliest life stage of a Digimon) so their Digimon can evolve in the presence of Control Spires. Gameplay & Story '''Digimon Adventure 02 Gameplay will be based Turn-based from Digimon Adventure in PSP Version, following with new gameplay mechanics, such as: * The Turn-based system from Digimon Cyber Sleuth, with lot improvement and adjustment. * Accessible Digimon Chips with more additional Digimon chips. * Battle system, mechanics and field system being in major improvement and lot new features. * Fusion Skills '''which allows performing combination skills magics and skills and increase damages towards enemies. * '''Buff System '''which allows increasing attribute status which can perform an increase damages on enemies or increase defense on an ally. * '''Combo Attack '''which can perform a combination attack with your party member and deals more damages to the enemy. * '''Evolution Shift '''which you can change shifts your evolution system as you like, only you need to take only in two turns. There are '''plot changes in Digimon Adventures 02 and additional story cutscene which how it looks more in-depth and deeply detailed the dialogue and events. * Digimon Adventure 02 Movie: ''Digimon Hurricane Landing!! / Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals'' added to the story, with a more new cutscene, a lot changes consistent plot progression and refitted the timeline story which considered as Canon version to the Digimon Adventure 02, which is set between episode 21 and 22. * Ken's Early Story: 'The story of Ken's flashbacks will be fully explored and expand which is never been shown in TV Version, and the story will be remaking version from '''Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers '''with Ken's story perspective and lot twist story will lead him into Digimon Emperor, Ryo Akiyama appear in this story. * '''Digimon Adventure 02 Movie: ''Revenge of Diablomon ''' added to the story with more expansion story, lot new consistent and refitted timeline story which is Canon story, set after '''Digimon Adventure 02, but there are some reference that connected with Digimon Adventure Tri * Plot changes as there a lot cutscene have been extended, expanded or change in form of dialogue or cutscene which had some major difference from TV Anime series. but there's also a new story which never been explored in the original version. Digimon Adventure 02 -Ultimate Edition- Digimon Adventure 02 -Ultimate Edition- '''is an updated version from PlayStation Vita games and available for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Switch, Xbox One, Xbox One X and PC, which bringing new features for the update games and bringing the HD Version of the game, making the classic game being more like modern games. '''The Ultimate Edition '''features include: * '''HD/4K Resolution which bringing the graphical environment into higher qualities, and major graphics engine change and Digimon in higher resolution. with higher resolution texture, and several more other graphical environments. * Gameplay Mechanics improvement, which brings a new dynamic qualities gameplay to the game, and realistic situation which making feels more subtle and atmosphere greatly change and gameplay made in improvement with lot modification, and new elements feature in this game. * New Features ** New difficulty mode system: Rookie (Normal), Baby (Easy), Champion (Hard), Ultimate (Very Hard) and Mega (Critical). ** Accessible new Digimon evolution in outside main story. ** A Secret Legend of Armor Evolution side story added and bring out new details about Armor evolution which never been explained in Digimon Adventure 02 TV Anime. ** Over 10 new armor digivolution which had a different unique type. ** Over 100 additional side-mission added, with additional sub-cutscene. ** Over 55 additional cutscene, including 250 additional dialogue for main, side, and sub-story. ** New character in-depth development for Chosen Children 02, with many new deep story and backstory which connected and feels within them. ** 40 new Digimon skills, 10 Special attacks and Buff effect added. ** New secret boss added, with the additional new secret dungeon in which you can fight a powerful Digimon in Mega form. * New Elements, new elements which bringing new story Post-02 Story '''and player will continue the story with "Brand new story" which set up a new adventure and unknown mystery which creating a nice mystery story. This story may lead up to '''Digimon Adventure Tri. Category:Digimon